1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a display device capable of locking the position of a sliding cover, and more particularly to a display device with a lock cover structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the technology of mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs grows fast, and users mainly use the mobile devices for reading, taking pictures, playing games, watching movies and having funs. In general, a mobile device is operated at its upright position, but when the users are playing games, watching movies or doing other activities, the mobile device may be set horizontally to facilitate the users to see the screen of the mobile device
However, if the mobile device is installed with a sliding cover, then when the mobile device is set horizontally, the sliding cover will slide down to cover the screen easily due to gravity, or the users have to pull a positioning structure to restrict and prevent the sliding cover from sliding down. As a result, the operation of the mobile device requires an extra action to pull the positioning structure. Therefore, it is an important subject of this disclosure to provide the effects of omitting the extra action to pull the positioning structure and locking the position of the sliding cover.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research and experiment, and finally provided a feasible solution as disclosed in this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.